It is not a personal issue- Spanish Version
by yatinga
Summary: Era su primera misión en solitario; y era fácil, no podía haber habido ningún problema, ¿verdad? Falso. Cad Bane era un importante e imprevisible problema a tener en cuenta. Ahora Ahsoka lo sabe. CadSoka. Versión en inglés (supongo que mejor redactada) en mi perfil. English Version in my perfil.


¡No podía creerlo! Si analizaba la situación, no tenía ningún sentido. En serio nada de eso por ningún lado. Ahsoka pensó que era hora de plantear de nuevo su vida y la forma en que la conducía. Algunas horas antes, ella estaba en el _Lightness_, el crucero estelar de su Maestro, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, aparecieron algunas naves separatistas y comenzaron una batalla con ellos.

No estaba segura de si el comandante droide era el General Grievous u otro líder militar separatista, pero estaban causando estragos en contra de las fuerzas de la República. Skywalker se estaba enojando, podía apostar por ello, porque él estaba muy serio y, posiblemente, cabreado. Anakin se movía como un león enjaulado, regaño a Almirante Yularen y todos los clones que pudiera.

"¡Voy a destruir a esa escoria separatista en este momento!" Gritó, dispuesto a rugir a R2-D2 para prepararse su propia nave.

"Debéis manteneros aquí, General Skywalker." Dijo Yularen; "Incluso si estoy aquí, tu deber es dictar órdenes en esta batalla, ¡no luchar!"

"Cállese, Almirante, usted no sabe nada acerca de la obligación de un Jedi. Por supuesto que tengo que... "

"Si se trata de hacer alguna actividad, estoy seguro de que la Padawan puede hacer eso." Él respondió, "De hecho, podría ser una buena manera para que ella aprenda algo acerca de esta locura de la guerra."

El rostro de Ahsoka tenía una sonrisa cuando Anakin se volvió para mirarla. "Por favor" suplicó: "Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo".

"Es demasiado peligroso, Ahsoka. Tal vez en otro momento, lo siento".

"¡Pero, Maestro! Siempre dices que tengo que conseguir más experiencia." Protestó.

"Ahora no es una buena oportunidad, ya te lo he dicho antes."

"Yo sé de un puerto espacial más allá del Borde Medio, en un pequeño planeta rocoso, General Skywalker. La República Galáctica tiene allí algunas provisiones y armamento que podríamos necesitar en este momento. La Padawan Tano podía viajar allí y traerlo a este crucero. Es una manera de alejarla de esta batalla y ella podría tener su primera misión en solitario, ¿no?" Sugirió el Almirante Yularen con una sonrisa exitosa.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso! Maestro Skywalker, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" Rogó ella.

"Muy bien, Chulita. Ve allí y diviértete, pero se absolutamente cuidadosa."

"Lo seré, créeme."

"No, no, Ahsoka. Estoy hablando en serio en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes que prometer que vas a cuidar de ti misma." Él dijo, sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza. Ella sonrió. "Ahsoka... "

"Está bien, Maestro; en serio, voy a estar bien. El Maestro Plo me enseñó antes que tú, ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir, mm?", Protestó con una sonrisa resignada. "Te prometo que voy a vengarme por ese comentario, mi joven Padawan. Que la Fuerza te acompañe."

"A ti también, Maestro."

.O.O.O.

"No hay mucha seguridad. " Un clon piloto mencionó, mirando a la plataforma libre.

"Eso es extraño. Notifiqué de que íbamos a venir aquí." Ahsoka pulsó el comunicador de la nave, a la espera de la respuesta, "¿Hola? Este es el _Benevolence_; estamos a la espera de recibir la señal de aterrizaje. Aquí la Comandante Padawan Ahsoka Tano, ¿hay alguien que me pueda oír?"

"Respondiendo desde _The Glow_, Comandante Tano. Usted puede tomar la tierra en este momento, las provisiones están siendo llevadas a la zona de carga." Fue la respuesta del clon responsable, con una voz electrónica.

Tal vez diez minutos más tarde, todo el suministro se encontraba en la nave espacial, pero los clones estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos, algunos de sus hermanos tenían algún interés sobre el despegue del puerto espacial. Ahsoka podía entenderlo, por supuesto, porque no había muchos clones que nunca habían estado en una batalla real, o más allá del Borde Medio, por lo que consideró darles un tiempo para ponerse al día, y permitió a sus propias tropas la oportunidad de tener un tiempo de descanso.

Más cercana de lo que podría ser recomendable, una nave espacial desconocida tomó tierra en una protuberancia rocosa indeterminada. Cad Bane se bajó de la cabina del piloto, poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero en la cabeza con una cara seria. "Quédate aquí y cuida de la nave, Todo."

El droide técnico asintió. "Lo haré, señor Bane." Él prometió.

Cad no lo oyó porque estaba muy concentrado en su propia misión para distraerse. Él tenía que destruir el armamento de algunos republicanos para dar un poco de ventaja a la Alianza Separatista; de todos modos sería fácil, porque él era el mejor cazarrecompensas de la Galaxia, ¿no? Sólo tenía que poner algunas granadas de mano en el envío y detonarlas. Por otro lado, sabía que era demasiado simple como para ser una misión seria del Conde Dooku, tenía que tener un truco, y estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

Entonces, oyó las órdenes dictadas a los clones de la República por la voz familiar de una mujer. Cuando él asomó la cabeza, vio la piel naranja de la sonriente Padawan de Anakin Skywalker, que estaba hablando con algunos soldados. Cad Bane chasqueó la lengua con disgusto; él no quería tener que ocuparse de la Padawan, pero no tenía otra opción.

Ahsoka se volvió, sin sonreír, cuando pensó que había oído algo; podía ver algunas pequeñas piedras rodando por la ladera de la montaña y una diminuta nube de polvo cerca de la salida de la base. "Espera un segundo, Chuck", le dijo al soldado rubio, "Acabo de oír algo."

"Tal vez podría ser un animal, Comandante; no se preocupe, somos soldados muy valerosos."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, en serio." Dijo con su mejor voz sarcástica. "Está bien, si eres un clon tan valiente, por favor, ¿podrías ir a confirmar los niveles de combustible de nuestra nave espacial, no? Vamos, bromista."

Cuando el clon desapareció, ella se dirigió a la salida mencionada, manteniendo su mano izquierda sobre su espada de luz. La Fuerza le indicaba que no era un animal salvaje, que era más grande que eso, ella podía percibirlo. Frunció el ceño, subiendo la pendiente, cuando su comunicador sonó. "¿Comandante Tano?"

"Hola, soldado", fue su respuesta: "¿Tiene algún problema?"

"No, Comandante. Vamos a irnos de este planeta en dos minutos, señor. Usted debería estar aquí para ese momento".

"Emm... Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada, soldado. Tiene el permiso para salir del puerto espacial si no estoy ahí en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? El Almirante Yularen y el General Skywalker necesitan nuestro envío."

"Está bien, Comandante."

Ahsoka percibió un silbido suave desde su izquierda... Un segundo más tarde, una mano larga y azul agarró su boca y su cuello. Ella no podía gritar. Cuando volvió sus ojos, se enfrentó al gesto malicioso de Bane. Sus labios se estiraron y sus afilados colmillos amarillos la miraron, amenazantes y sardónicos desde la elevada posición por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Qué tal, cariño?" Él se burló, "Lo siento, señorita, pero tengo que callarte, creo que puedes entenderlo, ¿mm? No es un asunto personal... "Bane pulsó un botón de su guantelete y Ahsoka sintió un dolor eléctrico bien conocido correr por su espalda y todo su cuerpo con un zumbido sordo.

.O.O.O.

Doce horas desde que Anakin envió a Ahsoka a su misión y estaba hecho un alterado e histérico manojo de nervios; los soldados regresaron del puerto espacial, informándole sobre sus órdenes para ayudarle, y él podía entenderlas... un poco. Sabía que Ahsoka era consciente sobre la guerra y sobre su deber de Jedi, pero más de doce horas eran demasiado tiempo para una exploración, incluso si se trataba de su Padawan. Ahsoka no era tan excesivamente curiosa.

"Cálmate, Anakin", dijo el Obi -wan del holograma, "Ahsoka es una Padawan entrenada y experimentada, no puede estar en problemas. Está bien, vamos a encontrarla."

"¡Esto no está bien, Obi- wan! Por supuesto que podría estar en problemas. ¡Ella podría estar atrapada en una desmesurada cantidad de problemas!", gritó, "Nunca tendría que haberla permitido viajar al puerto espacial, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Estaba seguro, estaba total y completamente seguro, de que era una mala idea, pero ella me convenció! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo, Obi- wan? No soy un buen Maestro Jedi... Yo... ¡Soy un incompetente, maldita sea! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"Anakin," le espetó Obi -wan con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Está bien!" Repitió.

"¡NO, MIERDA! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Ahsoka está perdida no sé dónde y posiblemente en peligro! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Y, por si fuera poco, puede que esté muerta! "

"¡OH, DIOS! ¡YA BASTA, ANAKIN! ¡ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR ALLÍ ABOFETEARTE! ¡CÁLMATE DEMONIOS!" Obi- wan ladró.

"Ella está sola, Maestro... "Anakin se lamentó, sin esperanza. "La última vez, ella estaba con Barris Offee, la Padawan de Luminara, pero ahora... Ella está completamente sola,"

"La Fuerza está con ella, Anakin. Ella va a estar bien".

.O.O.O.

**Esta es mi primera historia en inglés, que lo sepáis, y, también, mi primera historia de Star Wars. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo publicar algo por el estilo, porque he sigo fan de la saga y de la serie como una tonta desde los diez años y nunca se me había ocurrido subir nada aquí, a FF.**

**Por otro lado, soy fan de Cad Bane desde su primera aparición, y Ahsoka se vio incluida a la fuerza porque a él le juntaban con Aurra Sing y no la soporto- y él necesitaba una pareja. Así que… ¡CadSoka!**

**Es la primera historia en español de la pareja, por lo que espero que reciba algún triste y solitario comentario o algún favorito para seguirla, pero su publicación regular está muy condicionada a mi poca imaginación y tal y tal. Me figuro que la versión en inglés, también en mi perfil, tendrá alguna visita más.**

**No sé si mirarás esto, Jelen (me figuro que no, pero bueh), pero el fic va dedicado a ti por aguantar como una valiente mis cenas de tres días y los períodos de soledad a los que te someten mis exámenes.**

**Y a **_**Rocku**_** por su labor con el CadSoka, que es quien más ha escrito de ellos, mi fuente principal de imaginación y mi medio para mejorar mi precario inglés de redacción y de lectura.**

**:)**


End file.
